togather at once
by Tabs14
Summary: look, i know the title sucks but this story contains kurtty not until very end though ,romy,kurt x oc, multiple x oc and relationships remy rather forget about, who knew he was a dad of twins! i swear to god if you flame me............
1. Kurt

**Authors note: I must warn all my readers that this story will have many oc's , so you can expect some romy, some kurtty some Kurt+ oc some multiple + oc and a father daughter relationships later on concerning Remy and a cloning machine later on in the story.**

**The voices hope you enjoy, if you don't review you will feel their wrath.**

**All my foreign things I say come from google translator**

**Sincerely **

**Tabs**

_**Kurt's Prologue:**_

It was a normal day at the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, but all was not well for one of the students,

Kurt Wagner to be exact, his girlfriend Amanda had dumped him in the worst way possible, through text

Message. He shuddered at the remembrance of waking up to another average day with the girl of his dreams

then he went to a danger room session and after his shower he realized he had a text message from his

'girlfriend' : I am srry Kurt but I dnt thnk its gonna wrk out

And that was when his ideal day crashed, he started to skip school seeking refuge in the woods behind the

Mansion when one morning a small skinny brunette decided to follow her friend into the woods.

She soon lost sight of _her _fuzzy elf but the scent of brimstone was still strong in the air, she knew he would

have to come inside sometime so kitty pryde summoned all of her courage and stomped inside to Kurts

room waiting for him to return,

When Kurt fiannaly returned to his room he found _his_ Katzchen asleep on his bed, he couldn't help but

smile at the sight then realizing his face was stiff from not moving it for the few days he had been in his

depressed mood he was far to tired to port one more time so he grabbed a blanket and pillow and made a

makeshift bed on the floor then proceeding to adjust kitty so she would be more comfy.

As he layed down he was thinking about his mutation and wondering if he would ever be loved, he knew

kitty cared about him but in a friend kind of way and it would never change as skeep overcame him he

whispered four little words that he would never get to say to kitty " Ich liebe dich kitty" of course it only

seems fair that kitty was awake since he picked her up (she is a very light sleeper) and she heard him, as she

smiled to herself she snuggled deeper into the covers and drifted off to sleep awaiting a happier Kurt in the

morning of course she would have to deal with rogue pestering her about where she was all night.. But right

now she was to happy to care " I love you too Kurt" were her last words before she fell asleep

Kurt was aware that something had been said but he was fast asleep so he didn't know what was being said


	2. Jess

**Authors note: I have decided that I will add a new chapter for every person who reviews, this chapter is dedicated to Kurtty4ever! I hope all of you enjoy, also I go all out when gambit is speaking in French since he is one of my favorite charictors, I am not sure I can pull of rogues accent but I will try, kurt also gets all out in german so here you go, the voices will hurt you if you don't satisfy the bottens needs…**

**Tabs**

_**Jess's proluge:**_

As jess curled up in her constant home, a cardboard box at the back of an ally, she started thinking about

eleven years ago when she was almost cought, her mutation is a rare one, she hasn't met anyone with the

same mutation in her life except on that fateful day that had led to her slow but painful torture :

--------------**FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

As a young child ran through the deserted streets of a small city in Germany she could hear the shouts of an

angry mob getting closer behind her:

"abomination!"

"monster!"

"DIE YOU UNFEELING BEAST!"

Jess barely dodged the pitch fork that the angry farmer had thrown, it had found purchase on her right arm,

it wasn't the pain that caused her to cry, it was all the familiar voices, the angry farmers name was Sven, her

daddy bought food from him as she turned a corner on the rough cobbled streets she came to a dead end,

she was going to die, she knew it, she had promised her mommy she would be a good little girl and never go

into town but as she was walking through the woods one month ago she saw something that looked

strangely like a blue Demon she had tried to follow him, he had a stocky build even though he was only

about eight but she tripped over a root causing him to turn around, his eyes were like two glowing orbs and

as he opened his mouth to talk she realized he had fangs "vhat are you doing out here all alone kliens

madchin?" his voice sounded soft and caring even though his appearance said otherwise , "I could ask you

the same question fuzzy elf" she felt 'elf' fit him better than demon and she was afraid that he would leave if

she called him Demon and she really didn't want to lose someone who looked similar to her, little did she

know Kurt was thinking the same thing, the kept meeting like this for a month before one day they were

playing around and Kurt was chasing her before long she ended up on the cobbled streets of the town she

looked around for her friend but he was nowhere to be seen and that's how it started, the towns people had

found her by now and had proceeded to tie her up and drag her into the town square where a giant cross was standing, she fainted then from a blow delivered to the back of her head. She woke up to the smell of smoke

and realized that they were burning her on the cross, as the flames were licking at her tail scorching her

sleek black fur that covered her body and her catlike ears twitched in pain then she then let out a scream

that could've been heard from across the forest, as if on cue Kurt appeared beside her and next thing she

knew she was laying in bed with Kurt sitting on the end of the bed in a crouch staring at her, he explained

that he Had powers and that he could teleport from place to place at will, he told her that the very same

thing had happened to him long ago and that nobody was there to rescue him, that was how he discovered

his powers, " you must have them too!" he explained " you look kind of like me so my must have similar

powers!" Kurt and jess were best friends until that day on, so it was heartbreaking when he told her (he is

sixteen when this scene took place)that he was leaving for a town called Bayville tomorrow and that he

probable never see her again. He spent that night with her in the forest, acting like kids again for one last

time.

-----------------------------**END FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jess had finally made it to her destination in the outskirts of Bayville, she asked every mutant she saw where **

**the mutant school was and they all pointed to the same direction. Jess was so skinny now that you could **

**easily see her ribs, she walked down the street in her cloak that covered her body all you could see were her **

**catlike paws that served as feet, as she walked up to the front steps she felt another hunger spell come over **

**her she put all her energy into knocking on the front door before blackness overcame her.**


	3. jamie

**This one goes to Beastrules, thanks to all the people who have reviewed (at this point that is a total of two) like I said last chapter, each reviewer I get will get their own chapter until the story is complete, I have many ideas for this story so you can expect at least 20 chapters, thanks for everything**

**Tabs**

_**Jamie's prologue :**_

It wasn't his fault he was the youngest, he just wanted a friend, one that wouldn't try to freeze his butt every time his back was turned. And one that didn't try to video tape every embarrassing moment of his life, one wouldn't even call them friends.

It seemed that the only true friend he had was rogue, but even she had been ignoring him since her and gambit started going out, and whenever she wasn't with gambit she always had this goglley look in her eyes, he almost couldn't believe it, the rogue had gone soft, well not all the way but it was still there, and her death glare didn't seem so menacing, one night at dinner though had by far made his day

-------------------------------------------**Flashback----------------------**-----------------------------------------------------

"but cherie"

"no"

"but dere good for you"

"ah am not, repeat not, gonna eat brussel sprouts, they taste like crap on a stick"

"Remy be tinkin you are scared? Non?"

"ah am not afraid of some little green midget lettuce"

"sure you're not cherie, sure"

What happened next was complete chaos, rogue tried to tackle gambit to the floor, but missed and hit the tray of ' midget lettuce' thus causing them to fall to the floor, everyone was watching awestruck as gambit came over and pinned her down with both her hands above while he grabbed the green vegetable and tried to force feed her, thus causing green veggie to get all over as she spit it out, then wolverine finally intervened dragging gambit off to do some DR and leaving rogue at the mercy of storm

"well child guess who will be cleaning this up?"

"bobby"

"no it's-"

"no, no don't tell me, Kurt"

"hey I take offence in that!"

"no one cares, boom boom ?"

This continued until her and storm were the only ones in the room

"you child are cleaning up this mess" storm said all frustrated like and stormed out (no pun intended)

--------------------------------**End flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Jamie tried to get some sleep he could hear Kurt snoring in the next room over, he sighed and got out a book, rogue would so kill him if she found out he had stole her copy of twilight, but he really wanted to know if Edward would save Bella or if James would kill her………..**


	4. Zola

**A/N: WRITERS BLOCK NEEDS TO GO TO FRIGGEN HELL!!!!!! I have to thank everyone for their patience since I have been….. Occupied yeah lets go with that, occupied these last few weeks/months ok anyways I was thinking, this chapter is rated M, just to be careful, poor girl…..**

**Peace out suckers Tabs**

_Zola's prologue :_

It was just her average day with her foster parents when the memory came back to her she whimpered as it all came back

**----------------------------------------------Flashback!!!-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the last day of school for Zola, she was only 10 at the time, so young and innocent- but not for long (A/N this wasn't my idea, I would never do this to my fav oc!!!)

as she was walking home she had this weird feeling that she was being followed, and she was, as she passed a dark ally (play along please, I wouldn't ever (if I had kids) let my child of any age walk home from school alone) two hands suddenly reached out, before she could even scream she was gagged and thrown into the back of a van, from what she could tell from the dim light provided the van was really crappy looking ( her mom is a drug addict, that's how she knows those words)

From the looks of it, there were two men in the front seats and one positioned beside her with a knife to her throat , every time she struggled or tried to scream he would cut her somewhere or cut a sleeve off her shirt ect.

After a while she had worn her self out and was drifting off when her capers pulled over, the two men up front then unbuckled and climbed into the back, they then proceeded to rape her,

After that everything seemed like a haze, she remembered seeing light then the sensation of being thrown somewhere and landing on rocks and dirt then hunger came, then thirst, then blackness……………………

**---------------------------------------- End Flashback!!!!----------------------------------------------------------------**

She was laying on the floor whimpering when her loving foster parents found her, her foster mom rushed over and softly stroked her head while her foster dad was dismissed from the room by his loving wife, if it weren't for them, she would be dead;

**---------------------------------- Yet Another Flashback!!!!!!---------------------------------------------------------**

**(btw foster parents pov this time)**

Her and Matthew were so happy, they were returning from their honey moon early due to the positive pregnancy test and were driving up the highway in their red pick-up truck when they saw a small girl the age of ten laying in a ditch all bloody "oh mat look at this here girl, we just gotta take her in!"

and they did,

when she finally woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people, you could only expect her to panic… and again she did, they finally got her name and signed an adoption form, the doctors explained that she had been raped and left for dead, she asked where her mom was and they explained that nobody had claimed her and that she was all over the news…………

**--------------------------------------------end of the last goddamn flashback-----------------------------------------**

When she woke up Zola found herself in bed, but not her bed.

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Quite the chappie no? I honestly didn't think I had it in me, id say my mom would be proud but she wouldn't……. anyways….. SATISFY THE BUTTON!!! PUSH IT!!!!!**

**Peace out**

**Tabs**


End file.
